


overlap

by tastybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Sex, Free! Kink Meme, Frottage, M/M, Please/Thank you play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, their schedules overlap and they get to spend some time together. rin likes to spend some of that time laying over sousuke's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overlap

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kink meme!](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3283853#cmt3283853) (again..)
> 
> just a quick little self-beta'd fill because i, too, am enticed by sousuke's big manhands. i aged them up to college/early adulthood.

Generally speaking, sex with Rin could go one of two ways. 

There were the slow, tender nights where they got lost in each others mouths and made love. The times they spent together with fleeting, happy kisses and gentle caresses while trying to keep quiet so that Sousuke's roommates couldn't hear them from the living room. Usually there was music playing, something slow and ambient and romantic. 

On the other end of the spectrum, there were the times in the middle of the day when Sousuke and Rin's schedules overlapped with a whole day alone in either of their apartments. No music played, no moans were muffled, and no bit of flesh was ever left un-bitten. Those times were usually raw, loud, impassioned, and implemented with a searing fervor that reminded both of them what it meant to be young athletes. Young, nimble athletes with sturdy musculature, flexibility, and stamina. 

It went without saying that today was one of the latter, Sousuke thought to himself as a very naked Rin prostrated himself over his knee. His lover wiggled his hips expectantly until Sousuke's broad hands smoothed over his ass. He inhaled through his teeth and gave it a few dragging gropes, his clothed erection pressing against Rin's chest. 

"I seriously cannot believe how quickly we got here," he laughed, fingers barely making contact with Rin's backside. The other grumbled and tried to catch his hand, but Sousuke pulled away. "Jee--heez, dude," Sousuke's chuckle rumbled through his words and Rin didn't seem pleased.

"Shut up, oh my God," he spat. "Do you want to  _go back_ to doing the dishes?" Rin did his best to sound threatening, but laying yourself out naked on someone's lap was not really a powerful starting point. He pouted when Sousuke giggled teasingly.

"Nah, I'm just surprised. But nonetheless pleased," he cooed, rubbing a circle over Rin's creamy skin. A whiny voice began what was probably about to be a very mean-spirited string of protests and insults, but Sousuke brought his left hand down on his ass hard enough for him to jolt forward and moan needily. 

"You know you can go harder than that."

"I do know I can go harder than that. I also know that it's proper to say please when asking someone to do something for you," he replied snidely. Rin breathed a harsh " _fuck_ you" in English, and Sousuke pulled his hand away. Rin waited almost an entire minute in silence before speaking again.

"Please," the begrudging voice spoke. The hand came down again, much harder, but still not hard enough to make him scream. Sousuke squeezed his flank, rolled his palm over it and made hard contact with it again. Rin was still not satiated.

"Harder."

"'Harder' what?"

"Harder  _please_ , Sousuke, I cannot believe you." Even still, Rin looked to be having a pretty good time. They were on the couch in his apartment, and Rin's fists were white-knuckling an unsuspecting throw pillow whose ruffles would probably never look the same again.

Regardless, Sousuke did comply. The conversation looped around a few more times until he was putting most of his strength into hitting Rin's ass hard enough for the sound to split the air. Rin mewled and arched his back, he jerked forward and rubbed his chest and stomach over Sousuke's erection in the process. After the "please" theatrics came Sousuke's favorite part. He was using both hands now, alternating between hard smacks and feather light touches on either cheek at random intervals. He knew that what Rin wanted was to get wrecked completely, hand after hand stinging against his ass relentlessly. He also knew that Rin wasn't going to get that sort of treatment for more than a few seconds at a time. 

Long after Rin's ass started to flush and grow hypersensitive, he finally tapped out and sat up. Sousuke barely had enough time to look down and register that he'd wept through his pants before Rin was on top of him, hips rolling over said weeping tent. As badly as he wanted to reach for his ass again, Rin had tapped out for a reason and he didn't plan on hurting him. The milky skin of his collarbone looked pleasing, though, and he sunk his teeth into it.

Rin's growl spurred the same need in him that Rin's erotic noises always did when they were together like this. He pulled himself far enough out of his sweat pants to let his weighty erection spring out in an otherwise sort of embarrassing fashion. Reaching up to wet his hand, Rin caught him at the wrist and whispered something about doing it himself. Sousuke sat back and watched the slighter of the two spit generously into his hand and rub his saliva over both of them until they were slick enough to push against each other. He felt Rin's long fingers curling around his cock along with Rin's own member sliding against the underside. Sousuke let out a hoarse, throaty groan and bucked his hips against the friction.

As enticing as sitting back and watching a hypersexual version of Rin jerk them both off, Sousuke figured he'd better be a team player, so he wet his fingers and reached to roll one of Rin's nipples between them. It elicited some pleasingly lewd noises from him, and Sousuke's mouth drew in the other. 

It honestly did not take long. They were both used to each other at this point, and had orgasms down to a science. Sousuke pushed all of his buttons and made all the right sounds, and Rin did the same. The two of them came over Rin's hand within seconds of each other, throwing their heads back and choking on their sighs. Sousuke glanced at the digital clock nearby.  
  


"We've got about ten minutes to become presentable before your roommate gets home," he said between heavy breaths. 

"Go turn on the shower, I'll open the windows and get the Febreeze for this couch," Rin replied routinely, stepping off of him.

"I suggest you wipe up first, buddy," Sousuke said just in time to watch Rin lick his hand.

"Meh, details. Let's get moving."

"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck off."

Sousuke grinned, nudged him with his hip, and trotted off to the bathroom to turn on the shower.


End file.
